Mobile communications networks are in the process of offering increasingly sophisticated capabilities associated with the motion and/or position location sensing of a mobile device. New software applications, such as, for example, those related to personal productivity, collaborative communications, social networking, and/or data acquisition, may utilize motion and/or position sensors to provide new features and services to consumers. Moreover, some regulatory requirements of various jurisdictions may require a network operator to report the location of a mobile device when the mobile device places a call to an emergency service, such as a 911 call in the United States.
Such motion and/or position capability has conventionally been provided using subsystems within a mobile device which utilize Satellite Positioning Systems (SPS) for determining absolute positioning. Additionally, with the increasing proliferation of micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), small, on-board sensors may be used to provide relative position, velocity, acceleration and/or orientation information.
Mobile communication networks typically overcome a wide variety of technical challenges in order to operate effectively. Many solutions addressing such technical issues can be improved by applying information regarding the position and/or motion of a mobile device while operating in the network. Existing techniques for base station acquisition, mobile receiver design and power conservation, among other things, could be improved in order to meet ever-increasing consumer expectations.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to utilize sensors, which can provide motion and/or position information, to improve the performance and/or power consumption characteristics of a mobile device.